A mágica da despedida
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Trucy acaba com uma indesejada babá: a promotora Fanciska von Karma. Agora precisa se livrar dela de qualquer jeito, mesmo que tenha de dar uma de cupido.


**A mágica da despedida**

* * *

História escrita para o Coculto 2010, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal

* * *

Ela tinha separado seu melhor chicote. Era um modelo de tira única, com cabo de madeira, revestido de couro cru, com dois metros de comprimento. Um golpe daquilo e todos os réus confessavam imediatamente, desde assassinatos até furtos de doces em lojas. Estava decidida a fazer com que ele confessasse tudo, mesmo que tivesse de ficar dias estalando o chicote naquele tolo. Franciska assim pensava enquanto se dirigia ao escritório do ex-advogado Phoenix Wright.

Apertou o botão do elevador, mas decidiu ir pela escada por causa da demora. Depois daria uma chicotada nas engrenagens daquele elevador como punição. Tocou a campainha e ficou esperando com sua arma pronta. Quando aquele tolo metesse a cabeça para fora, daria a ele um golpe do qual jamais esqueceria. Ouviu a chave girar na fechadura, como se fosse uma melodia que pedisse por um grande desfecho – o estalar do chicote – e tomou impulso com o braço direito para uma chegada perfeita.

Franciska acabou arrancando a tinta da parede. Por pouco não dava um golpe na menina que abriu a porta. Estava fantasiada de mágica e com uma expressão de arteira que causava na promotora uma péssima impressão.

"Oi! Bem vinda à Agência de Talentos Wright!"

"A-agência de talentos?"

"Sim! Está escrito ali!"

Na parede havia colada com fita adesiva uma folha de papel, onde estava escrito a mão: 'Agência de Talentos Wright: de mágicos a pianistas'. Franciska supôs ser só uma brincadeira daquela menina, coisa tola feita por pessoas tolas que não conseguiam perceber a própria tolice. Como queria aproveitar o humor dela para arrancar alguma informação, manteve um sorriso forçado, máscara que conseguia enganar todos ao redor.

"Então, o dono da agência está por aqui?"

"Eu sou a dona da agência."

"Você?"

"Sim! Eu sou a artista número um, Trucy Wright! Faço mágicas!"

"Trucy Wright... Não sabia que aquele tolo tinha parentes andando por aí. Onde ele está? Onde está Phoenix Wright?"

"Ah, o papai? Ele saiu."

"Para onde?"

"Não sei. Ele me disse que, se viesse uma mulher horrível e assustadora para cá, era para entregar esse bilhete para ela. É você, não é?"

Franciska cerrou os punhos com tanta força que quase quebrou o cabo do chicote. Como alguém tinha a ousadia de chamá-la de 'horrível e assustadora'? Só por aquilo, a menina merecia umas trinta chicotadas. No entanto, devia se controlar. Não queria ser acusada de agressão a menores. Já que não podia punir a menina, descontaria o castigo no 'pai' dela. Pegou o bilhete.

_Cara Franciska,_

_ Precisei sair estrategicamente porque vi algo horrível e assustador se aproximando da agência de talentos. Provavelmente não retornarei tão cedo._

_ Cordialmente,_

_ Phoenix Wright._

_ Obs: Não use o chicote na minha Trucy._

"Quem ele pensa que é...?" Franciska amassou o bilhete no punho e foi entrando no escritório como se fosse seu. Não deixaria o advogado escapar tão facilmente, pois isso seria ceder ao desejo de suas vítimas. Uma hora ele teria de voltar para buscar a própria filha, certo? Então Franciska estaria ali para dar-lhe a devida lição.

"Tia, o que pretende fazer?"

A promotora congelou. Precisou de toda a força de autocontrole para não atirar a menina contra a parede com seu chicote.

"Do... Do que é que você me chamou...?"

"De tia. Algum problema?"

"Escute aqui: eu não quero ser chamada de tia", tentou explicar Franciska, com a paciência no limite.

Trucy encarou-a pensativa e logo em seguida mostrou um largo sorriso.

"Eu já entendi! Desculpe por chamar você de tia..."

'Finalmente!', pensou Franciska, 'terei um pouco de merecido respeito'.

"Afinal", continuou a menina, "dá um ar anônimo para um artista. Você devia ser... a 'Tia Assustadora do Chicote Horrível'!"

"Tia Assus..."

"Sim! É um nome perfeito para uma artista desta agência. Seja bem-vinda à Agência de Talentos Wright! Ou talvez seja um nome muito comprido para você... Vejamos... O que acha de Tia dos Olhos Mortais?"

Aquela menina era mais irritante que o próprio Phoenix! Franciska tentou colocar algum bom senso naquela cabecinha:

"Que tal Promotora do Chicote da Justiça?"

"Ah... essa coisa de advogado é muito chata", respondeu Trucy. "E se você vai trabalhar com a gente, precisa de um apelido legal."

"Eu não vim aqui para trabalhar na sua agência, mocinha."

"É? Então você é uma cliente?"

"Eu sou a supervisora da sua babá."

"Minha babá? Mas papai não precisa me deixar com uma babá. Eu sei me cuidar."

"Sempre tem uma primeira vez. Mas como ele está atrasado, acabei chegando antes."

Franciska não deixaria Phoenix escapar daquela vez. Ele tinha de dar uma explicação pela proeza de ter perdido o direito de advogar depois de 'derrotá-la' no tribunal. Por acaso ele não percebia que aquilo afetava também a sua reputação como promotora? Arrancaria dele a explicação, nem que tivesse de esperar até o dia seguinte. Alcançou o celular na bolsa e ligou para o tolo que seria perfeito para brincar com a tola da menina.

'Aquele capacho é perfeito para o cargo', pensou, enquanto apertava os números que sabia de cor. Esperou que atendesse, mas a ligação acabou na caixa. Acontece que tinha pedido a Dick Gumshoe naquele mesmo dia que lhe arranjasse uns documentos para o caso no qual trabalhava. Para variar, ele tinha ficado apavorado e não queria mais atender suas ligações.

Ela não se abalou. Apertou novos números. Havia outros tolos à sua disposição, como por exemplo...

"Alô. Aqui é Edgeworth", disse a voz do outro lado da linha.

"Olá, maninho."

"Franciska? O que houve?"

"Eu preciso de um favor urgente de você. Poderia vir ao escritório do tolo de cabelos pontudos?"

"Do Wright? Por quê?"

"Apenas faça o que digo", respondeu, antes de desligar. Não estava com vontade de ficar discutindo, apenas queria ter os instrumentos de que precisava. Miles chegaria em pouco tempo, e até lá...

"Muito bem, mocinha", disse, "está na hora de dormir."

"Do que está falando?", surpreendeu-se Trucy, "são só 3 horas da tarde! Ainda estamos no horário comercial!"

"As mulheres precisam dormir cedo para manterem a beleza. Você não gostaria de se tornar tão bela quanto eu?"

Trucy olhou-a com desconfiança.

"Hum... Eu prefiro continuar como estou. Papai diz que eu sou bonita, e eu quero continuar assim! Além disso, isto é um escritório, não minha casa."

Devia ser a primeira vez que Franciska demonstrava tanta paciência. Nunca quis tanto encher uma criança de chicotadas, mas lembrou que não queria ser acusada de agressão a menores. Olhou para todos os aparatos de mágica em sua volta e teve então a idéia perfeita. Mostrou o chicote.

"Você não gostaria de ver todo esse lixo ir pelos ares com o meu chicote, gostaria?"

"Não! Por favor, não faça isso! Eu gastei todas as minhas mesadas com esses instrumentos de trabalho!"

Agora Trucy estava aterrorizada de verdade. Franciska enfim sorriu com o sentimento de vitória.

* * *

Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Trucy levou as mãos à cabeça e imaginou aquela mulher louca dando chicotadas em todos os seus instrumentos! Como faria os shows sem eles? E desde quando ela precisava de babás? Papai não tinha dinheiro, nem gastaria com algo tão desnecessário. Além disso, aquela mulher era mesmo horrível e assustadora!

Precisava de alguma forma eficaz de fazê-la desaparecer. Devia haver alguma mágica que permitisse isso, não? Talvez o Mr. Hat desse conta do recado.

"Tia, não faça isso, por favor! Eu vou te mostrar o meu melhor truque de mágica se não tocar nas coisas da agência."

"Isso não me interessa", respondeu Franciska. Trucy não desistiu. Seu papai anterior tinha lhe ensinado que um bom mágico era capaz de ludibriar qualquer público.

"Não seja por isso! Eu faço questão de mostrar! É só chegar um pouco perto e..."

Bam! O Mr. Hat se desarmou todo em menos de um segundo, e Trucy desempenhou sua técnica de ventriloquismo com perfeição.

"Surpresa! Sou o Mr. Hat, assistente de magia!"

No segundo seguinte, o chapéu do Mr. Hat ia pelos ares pelo chicote da promotora. Não era possível que sua 'babá' não tivesse levado um susto!

"É um truque muito amador, esse", comentou Franciska. "Já fui boazinha demais com você. Além do mais, nem é a minha função cuidar de você, garotinha. Logo a sua babá chegará."

"Mas eu não preciso de uma babá! Papai sabe que eu posso me cuidar sozinha. Eu até apresento os meus shows sozinha!"

"É? Pois vamos combinar uma coisa. O que acha de você fazer um show de mágica para a sua babá quando chegar? Eu tenho certeza de que ele ficará encantado."

Trucy tentou imaginar que tipo de babá viria, a partir da imagem de Franciska. Como não gostou do que sua imaginação produziu, procurou uma maneira de se livrar dos dois de uma só vez. E teve uma idéia perfeita para tirar dois coelhos da cartola de uma só vez. Aparentemente sua babá era um homem. Bastava então somar um mais um.

"É uma boa idéia, tia! Espere aí! Eu vou até a copa para preparar minha apresentação."

"Tudo bem", respondeu Franciska. A promotora não tinha objeções quanto a ganhar tempo até a chegada da babá. E quando Phoenix Wright chegasse, devolveria tudo em dobro.

* * *

Trucy atendeu a campainha, já pronta para colocar o seu plano em ação. Ficou pasma: o homem que seria a sua babá era um homem todo pomposo, vestindo um terno lilás. Ele parecia o par perfeito para a tia!

"Bem-vindo à Agência de Talentos Wright!"

"Agência de talentos? Isto aqui não é um escritório de advocacia?"

"Não é mais! Você chegou bem na hora do show!"

"Não tenho tempo a perder com frivolidades. Estou aqui porque recebi um telefonema de Franciska Von Karma. Mas estou curioso. Quem é você, garotinha?"

"Eu sou..."

Trucy desmontou o Mr. Hat sem o chapéu, e desta vez conseguiu assustar sua visita.

"Ela é Trucy Wright! Filha de Phoenix Wright!"

"Filha? Do Wright?"

"Sim, ele é o meu papai. A Tia Assustadora do Chicote Horrível disse que você quer ser a minha babá."

"Sua... o quê?"

"É isso mesmo", disse Franciska. "Você fica aqui cuidando dela."

"Esse é o seu 'favor urgente', Franciska?"

"Ora, eu sei que você não vai me negar esse favor, maninho. É só cuidar da filha do Sr. Wright enquanto eu fico contemplando os instrumentos de magia da garotinha."

"Isso não vai dar certo!", manifestou-se Trucy, temendo a possibilidade de perder seus preciosos truques de mágica. "Eu preciso de vocês dois para fazer o truque."

"Do que está falando?", indagou Miles, mais perdido ainda. Nunca tinha ouvido falar numa filha de Phoenix Wright, e era péssimo para lidar com crianças! Ele estava atolado de serviço, e precisava dar uma de babá dos filhos dos outros?

"Se bem me lembro, maninho", insistiu Franciska, "o Wright já te defendeu no tribunal, não é verdade?"

Aquilo foi um golpe baixo! Franciska estava atacando justamente a consciência do promotor, que fora praticamente resgatado do fundo do poço quando Wright o representou no tribunal, há três anos.

"É...", respondeu Miles, sem jeito. "É verdade que ele me ajudou naquela ocasião, mas eu também o ajudei em outras..."

"Você estaria na cadeia se não fosse por ele, não é? Eu imagino o quanto você deve a ele..."

* * *

Miles olhava para o serrote na mão da menina, preso na caixa de madeira. Aquele era o velho truque de cortar a pessoa em duas, mas ele não esperava que uma criança de oito anos fosse capaz de realizar o truque da forma correta – sem sangue – tal como um profissional.

"Como podem ver, este serrote é de verdade. Não há nenhum truque por trás. E também não há nenhum espelho ou maneira de refletir a imagem deste voluntário. Se alguém da platéia o ama, é melhor que se manifeste, antes que ele vire um homem pela metade."

Houve um silêncio. Miles desejava loucamente que Franciska se manifestasse, mas a promotora observava-o com um sorriso sádico no rosto. Ela provavelmente estava gostando da apresentação, apenas pelo fato de imaginá-lo cortado ao meio.

"Beeem", continuou Trucy. Miles notou que a menina não parecia muito confiante. "É bom que saibam do risco, porque este é um serrote de verdade!"

Outro silêncio. Franciska continuava com o mesmo sorriso sádico.

"Vá em frente", ordenou Franciska. "Adoraria ver o Miles agonizando."

"Está bem... Aqui vou eu..."

Trucy começou a serrar a caixa, enquanto Miles suava frio. A garota parou um pouco antes de chegar na barriga do promotor.

"Tio, você quer ir ao banheiro antes de continuarmos?"

"Eu acho uma boa idéia", respondeu Miles. Iria para qualquer lugar do mundo, contanto que fosse longe daquela maluca! Saiu da caixa e foi direto ao banheiro onde se trancou.

* * *

Trucy não parecia feliz. Aquela mulher do chicote não se importava com aquele tio de roupa lilás. A mágica era fazer Franciska impedi-la de cortar o tio em dois para que depois ele se interessasse por ela.

"Talvez seja melhor eu fazer outro truque de mágica. Algo como... Ah! Espere um pouco!"

A mágica do presente! Já que Franciska não se importava com Miles, a solução era uma troca de presentes para o início de um interesse mútuo. Se desse certo, ela seria logo ignorada pelos dois. Foi até seu quarto, revirou as suas coisas e lá selecionou dois presentes. Ela desejava ter encontrado um presente melhor para o homem, mas, dos seus pertences, aquilo era o que mais se aproximava.

Miles só saiu do banheiro meia hora depois, quando tudo estava pronto. Trucy fez com que os dois ficasse de pé, um virado para o outro.

"Esse truque é perfeito. Para cada um darei um presente. Vocês devem trocá-los para que a mágica funcione! E mais, podem levar os objetos para casa! Eu ganhei num sorteio do supermercado mesmo... Estão prontos?"

"Por que eu tenho que fazer isso?", resmungou Franciska. "Miles, eu pedi para que você ficasse com ela, não eu."

"E eu não pedi para ser chamado aqui", retrucou o promotor, sério.

Segundo o plano da pequena mágica, cada um daria ao outro um presente e, com isso, quebrariam a barreira que os separava. A magia estava justamente no amor que seria despertado entre eles. Um plano perfeito, na sua visão.

"Atenção", anunciou Trucy, colocando um lenço sobre as mãos do casal. "Um... Dois... Três!"

Nas mãos de Franciska, havia uma caixa de bombons, e nas de Miles, um boneco do Steel Samurai. A garota levou alguns segundos para perceber o próprio erro. Devia ter sido invertido. Aquele Miles não tinha cara de quem curtia coisas doces.

"Eu... devo dar isso a ele?", perguntou Franciska, olhando intensamente para a caixa de bombons. "Mas... é chocolate!"

Miles estava em silêncio, apenas fitando o boneco em mãos.

"Ah, eu errei", disse Trucy. "Na verdade..."

"Eu não tenho que dar nada a Franciska", interrompeu Miles.

"Eu também não tenho que dar nada ao meu maninho.

"Não digam isso!"

Trucy levou as mãos à cabeça. Por conta de um erro bobo, o seu plano estava acabado! Em vez de destruírem a barreira que os separava, os dois a tornaram de titânio! Como poderia se livrar deles agora? Teria de passar o resto do dia com duas babás esquisitas? Era o fim do mundo! O que seriam dos seus instrumentos de mágica? E da paz na agência? Falhar daquela maneira era mergulhar num mar de desespero!

"Você disse que podíamos levar os objetos para casa. Significa que eu ganhei uma caixa de bombons."

"Sim...", respondeu ela, sem nem pensar, "podem levar..."

"Que ótimo", disse Franciska. "Bem, acho que já fiz o que tinha de fazer. Eu vou embora."

"Eu também", falou Miles. "Obrigado pelo seu presente."

E como se fosse mágica, os dois promotores saíram da agência e deixaram Trucy sozinha. Levou um tempo para que ela acreditasse que tinha, ao menos, atingido o objetivo maior.

* * *

"Trucy, impressionante! Com conseguiu mandar a Franciska embora?"

"Foi um truque de mágica, papai! Ela e o tio de roupa lilás foram embora rapidinho."

"Esse é um truque que eu quero aprender. O que você fez?"

Ela ajeitou o chapéu, sorrindo orgulhosa.

"Um mágico não pode revelar os seus truques, esqueceu? Mas foi uma mágica nova. Eu batizei de... 'A mágica da despedida'.

"Interessante", respondeu Phoenix. "Então, já que você não pode revelar para mim, o que acha de me mostrar?"

"Desculpe, papai, mas para você eu não vou mostrar."

"Por quê? Tem medo de que eu também vá embora?"

"Não é bem isso..."

Trucy sabia que seu pai sempre voltaria, porque ele tinha prometido quando resolveram morar juntos. Não queria fazer aquele truque por outro motivo: o presente no caso dele funcionava para ela também.

Franciska Von Karma era o presente de despedida perfeito para o seu pai desaparecer.


End file.
